


Breeding Ground: Agree to Disagree

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [108]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, MILFs, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry decides to help his mothers, Astra and Lily, come to an understanding in a very intimate way. First posted on my blog on May 28th, 2017 as part of the MILFs of May 2017.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Astra In-Ze, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 29





	Breeding Ground: Agree to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 27th, 2020. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Agree to Disagree(Astra In-Ze from Supergirl and Lily Evans-Potter from Harry Potter)**

* * *

  
The sound of the front door open brought Lily Evans-Potter awake and alert. She slipped on her nightgown and made her way out of bed. The redhead mother crossed the hallway, dressed in nothing other than her gown, and a lacy pair of red bra and panties underneath them. She caught a figure making her way up the stairs. The figure frowned for only a second. She persisted upward and onwards.

“Astra, what are you doing here?” Lily asked.

“I’m here to surprise my son,” Astra said. “Our last encounter…it got cut off prematurely. I intended to make up for lost time.”

“Our son,” Lily said.

Astra gave the other woman a very pained smile and patted Lily on the shoulder. Lily could not help, but feel a certain amount of snarky behavior out of her. “Our son, of course, of course, but I think that I should be given some credit because if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be able to have our son. Or your daughters.”

The sharp reminder hit Lily very hard. She took every amount of calm in herself not to lash out and attack Astra where she stood. Lily remembered if it was not for the crystal Astra helped create, then there would not be a Harry. The curse which destroyed her reproductive organs would continue to occur.

“Yes,” Astra said. “You wouldn’t have him.”

“I’ve carried him for nine months,” Lily said. “I’ve raised him for most of his life. You’ve shown up just a year ago and think you have a right to be with him.”

“Well, I would have been a part of his life much sooner,” Astra said. “Had it not been for my side trip into the Phantom Zone. But we’ve had this conversation before.”

Those blue eyes locked firmly onto Lily’s green eyes. Both sides would not back down from themselves.

“Whether you like it or not, Harry is my son as much as he is yours. He’s slightly more, if you want to break down the DNA, given a part of your DNA is now mine, thanks to the efforts the crystal took to fix it.”

Lily waved off this accusation. “I don’t like what you’ve done. And I don’t trust you.”

“Harry understands where I’m coming from,” Astra said. “Another thing he gets from me. His intelligence.”

Lily would have attacked Astra. She thought of about four or five ways to take the haughty woman down. It annoyed Lily that it was all because of Astra that she eve had her children. The woman always spoke the truth. It was just the way she spoke the truth which got under Lily’s skin.

“Your husband was the best possible male DNA given the circumstances,” Astra continued. “And my…donor….he wished to have his son. Although Harry is mostly my son, and yours as well, with those two, having just enough to contribute to count as parents.”

They had been over this conversation before. So many times, Lily could recant it point to counterpoint. She was not going to let any woman get the better of her for long. She surely was not going to let any woman win when it came to being Harry’s mother.

“What’s going on out here?”

Harry stepped outside and noticed Astra and Lily standing face to face with other. Astra turned to Harry.

“I’d like to apologize to you. I wanted tonight to be a surprise.”

He could pretty much tell by the body language of both women that they had been having the argument again. Harry sighed.

“In my room, both of you.”

Lily did not hesitate. Her son exhibited a strong aura over many women who compelled them to obey. Harry did not abuse it as much as many men in his position would.

Astra felt a twitch to obey. She remained steadfast in her position. Astra refused to be considered to be less than Har’s human mother. Harry turned his attention onto her. He reminded Astra a lot of her sister Alura when she was being stern.

“To my room, Mother. Or you won’t get what you came for.”

Harry’s words encouraged Astra to get herself in gear. She sat down on the bed next to Lily. Both of his mothers looked at Harry for a second. Lily was about to open her mouth to say something.

“Both of you are wonderful,” Harry said. “And I owe it to both of you in different ways. This is not a competition for my favor though. You need to learn to get over what problems you have.”

Astra opened her mouth, and Harry shut her down instantly.

“I know you’re upset about not being a part of my life. None of it is your fault. The moment you had been freed from the Phantom Zone, you came out to search for me.”

A nod passed over Astra. Of course, she came out to search for Har, he was her son. He was the only thing that kept her sane.

“Some assholes cursed you when you were young, Mum,” Harry said. “They’ve been taken care of a long time ago. The crystal gave you a second chance. You’ve been there for me during some hard times. I don’t think I could have gone through either of the maturities off not for you.”

Lily smiled and nodded. She tried not to look too smug.

“I can’t let you bicker over me though. Both of you are my mothers. Both of you had different things to contribute. Don’t act like a teenager who has been spurned by their prom dates.”

The powerful Kryptonian sorcerer looked over both Astra and Lily. Both of the women looked absolutely gorgeous and willing to do anything.

“Take off your clothes. I want to see you as you were intended.”

Astra undid the clasp on her tight leather bodysuit and dropped it down to the ground. Her generous gravity defying breasts stood out like a sore thumb. Round and juicy, anyone who looked at them would be distracted. Her perfect hourglass figure stuck out with a flat toned stomach, nice wide hips, a juicy ass, a wet pussy with a small strip of black hair, and long legs which went down for miles.

The middle Evans sister refused to be outdone. Lily released her bountiful melons with nipples which stuck up begging to be sucked. She looked in amazing shape, with her body trained to be tight and firm. Her juicy ass came out to be grabbed on. It had been an objection of attraction for many men, who ended up kissing the wall when passing her after seeing it.

“The two of you are going to kiss and make up.”

Lily just smiled and moved over towards Astra. The Kryptonian survivor grabbed the back of Lily’s head and pushed her succulent lips over Lily’s warm lips.

Harry moved in to the side to feel up the warm bodies of both of his mothers. He really wished he could feel their curves all at once and for a very long time. Harry moved down to reach between their spreading legs. Both kissed each other harder.

Astra’s nipples ground against Lily the very second her tongue entered the mouth of the talented redhead right across her. Their tongues wrapped against each other. The powerful fingers of Harry eased into Astra’s womanhood. She willingly parted her thighs.

“Oooh, both of you are excited,” Harry said. “I bet you can’t wait to get dominated by my big cock. And I can’t wait to have my cock inside of both of your juicy, succulent pussies.”

He released his fingers from them. Harry moved back and made sure to extend his bed for it being enough room for the three of them.

“Get on your hands and knees and stick your tight asses in the air.”

Astra moved her way onto the bed first to get her son’s favor. A roll of her eyes did not stall Lily from getting on the bed right next to her soon to be lover. Both crawled next to each other. Their tight asses stuck up in the air. Harry grabbed their asses and spanked them.

“Har!” Astra moaned. “Spank me! I’ve been a bad girl!”

Lily felt Harry’s ass slap against her juicy ass. He squeezed Lily and released her. Lily slid her thighs together and took a deep breath.

Harry took turns spanking both his mothers. Their delightful asses jiggled underneath Harry’s spanking hand. He pulled away from Lily and Astra. His hard cock stuck against Lily’s wet slit, almost entering her from behind. Harry pulled away from her.

“Take me, please,” Lily whimpered.

The sorcerer grabbed Lily’s sexy cheeks and grabbed her from behind. Harry ground against Lily’s slit. Lily opened herself further for Harry.

“Take me!” Astra yelled.

Harry smiled, he could take both of them at once. His body vibrated and duplicated in half. Both hard cocks rubbed against the warm entrances of both of his mothers.

The first few inches of Harry’s hard cock pushed inside of Lily’s body. He pulled out of her only giving her a taste. Harry pushed his head against Lily again and then shoved more of his cock inside her wet pussy.

“HARRY!” Lily yelled. “Don’t tease your mother like that.”

Harry just grinned and pushed his hard cock against his mother’s pussy. Her pussy walls expanded and tried to suck Harry’s hard cock inside of her body. Harry pulled back from her and left his mother hanging. His massive prick drove against her wet pussy when coming back out and then pushing back inside of her.

Meanwhile, the tempting brunette next to her received Harry’s strong hands all over her body. Harry teased her entrance for a long and agonizing crawl. He kept pushing his head against Astra and then drove his hard cock against her before pulling it out.

Astra thought she would die from the never ending tease. Harry pressed his hands against her lower back and then pulled away from her. Harry drove his hard cock inside of her wet vice again.

“Oh, Rao damn it! This is too much!”

Harry slid his hard cock against Astra’s hungry pussy. Her lips tried to gobble him up.

Both versions of Harry felt the same searing heat. The prime copy could feel what his duplicate felt and vice versa. He was only creating a projection with himself. His balls ached when coming close towards pushing into both of the pussies of the women in question.

Lily and Astra experienced sexual fire spreading through their loins. The wizard pulled back from both delightful women and pushed against them.

Burning desire spread through the loins of Lily. Harry dropped in and out of her pussy. He repeatedly stuck his massive cock inside of her wet pussy. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and drove his throbbing cock inside of Lily’s tightening loins.

“Baby, that feels so good,” Lily mewled.

Harry entered the familiar tightness of his magical mother’s pussy. It had been the first pussy he ever had been in, in more ways than one. Lily’s breasts begged for attention and Harry lavished them with pretty much everything they needed. He moved up and spanked her tight ass.

“No, you don’t cum until I’m ready for you to cum. Perhaps that will teach both of you a lesson.”

Both women understood the control Harry exhibited over their tight pussies. Harry drove his hard cock into the point of Astra’s stretching hot loins just as hard as his twin did to Lily’s. Her warm ass stuck out into Harry’s hands and he squeezed her body.

Harry pushed his fingers against Astra’s nipples and made her body size up in pleasure. His massive prick drove deeper into Astra to increase her pleasure in a constant and never ending loop. Harry’s balls slapped their way against Astra’s thighs without holding up.

“HAR!”

Astra milked Harry’s throbbing hard prick and drove inside of her hard. Harry filled her wet pussy with his hard cock and slowed down. Harry pulled completely out and left Astra to collapse on her front on the bed, panting.

“That’s not fair.”

“It’s not fair to see both of my mothers at each other’s throats. Funny enough how life works out like that.”

The denial hit Lily very hard. Harry grabbed Lily’s ass and pushed up against it. He pushed deep inside of his mother’s clenching pussy and then pulled completely out of her. He then slammed his hard cock inside of Lily when she came down from her pleasure.

“I love this.”

Both women would have to agree. The cock of their son pushed in both of them at the same time. Harry edged them just a little bit closer to an orgasm.

Astra grabbed onto the bed and tried not to undo the sheets the deeper Harry plunged his thick cock inside of her wet and willing pussy. She closed her thighs around the intruding cock of her son.

Harry pressed himself deeper against Astra and could feel it building up. The feeling of both beautiful women heating up around him made Harry’s balls and cock ache. He tried not to lose himself to the duel pleasure. His hands felt up so much glorious, perfect female flesh he thought his balls were going to explode.

“I can’t stand it. I need to cum!”

Those words from Lily brought a smile to Harry’s face. Repeatedly, he denied both women their climax to make sure they understood how their fighting could not be allowed. Their pussies were wet from Harry’s perspective, but they felt only just on the edge of satisfaction.

“Are you sorry?”

“YES!” Astra screamed. “I NEED TO CUM! BOTH OF US NEED TO CUM!”

The small part of Harry’s Kryptonian father came out to play when he made sure to torment both women until they completely lost themselves at the altar of his huge cock.

“You need to?”

Harry spent some time buried balls deep inside of Astra’s perfectly tight pussy. Both women felt each other’s mutual frustration. They understood they came from the same place in life. Their bodies rose up.

“Do you think both of you can coexist?”

“Yes,” Lily said.

“We can learn!” Astra yelled.

She wanted to cum so badly it almost hurt. It might not have hurt as much as Harry’s cock burying itself in her wet pussy. It still hurt nevertheless for Astra to feel every inch of that cock and not be allowed to cum because of it. It almost felt depressingly criminal.

“I’m glad you can learn to behave,” Harry said. “It’s going to feel good for you to behave. It will feel even better for you to feel my nice big cock when it slides into your body like this. Doesn’t it?”

Both women responded with nods with Harry pumping his huge prick deep inside of the slick centers of both women in question.

Astra came to terms with the fact that she would have to share her son. Not just with Lily, but with other people who adored him. And in return, she would get enough of her son’s love to be satisfied. He had more than enough love to go around.

Lily buzzed in pleasure. The backed up orgasm was coming close to being undone. Harry pushed into Lily from behind. Her son’s familiar large cock buried into her depths, with Lily understanding what could happen when it released the contents inside of her pussy.

“The women who learn to work together cum together.”

The two women mentally agreed to leave any past disagreements behind. The moment they fully accepted being on the same page, it was when Harry released them.

A dam busted inside of Astra from Harry finally allowing her to cum. Harry repeatedly thrust his cock into her speeding up to ride Astra’s many orgasms chained back to back.

“You must get off at being dominated more than I thought, General.”

Her title being used in a teasing tone to demean Astra’s lack of control only made her pussy throb even more.

“Guess you have that much more in common than I thought.”

The release of Lily’s pussy juices all over Harry’s invading cock made him ache even more. He slammed his thick and willing rod inside of Lily’s tight gushing center. Every time Lily closed her walls around him, Harry could feel something build up inside of his loins. He grew closer to spilling his load inside of both of these beautiful women.

Both women came to terms with each other. They kissed each other, willingly while Harry took both of their sopping wet holes in the way nature intended them to. His balls held a heavy bounty.

Harry worked himself to the edge. He was strong and at the same time had his lips.

“Oh, you women know what you want. You’ve earned a nice reward.”

The duplicate fired first and splattered a huge load of cum into the pussy of his partner. Several warm jets of cum splattered and released into the pussy of Harry’s beautiful mother.

The prime copy gave way next and came inside of his mother as well. His mother’s warm, tight walls clamped down onto the prime copy’s cock and sucked as much cum inside of her as possible.

Harry pulled away and watched as Lily and Astra moved into position. Astra positioned her face right across from Lily’s pussy and then used her thighs to straddle Lily’s face.

“And cleaning up each other, how nice.”

The wizard smiled as both women sucked Harry’s gift out of each other’s pussies. There was still some fire of competition locked inside of them. Harry most certainly did not mind watching them as they lead each other to the edge with their dance of pleasure.

Astra and Lily broke free of each other. Lily grabbed Harry’s hard cock and guided it into Astra’s waiting mouth. Astra sucked the combined juices of three people off of her son’s hard cock.

They did agree to disagree after all.

**End.**


End file.
